Love Hurts
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Brittany breaks up with Alvin and he is heartbroken. J comforts him but what if Alvin starts seeing her in a new way? Will J feel the same? R&R! (Movie version).
1. Breakup

_**Love hurts**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Breakup**_

"Please, Britt!" Alvin begged "Gimmie one more chance!"

"I've given you so many chances, Alvin! Breakup after breakup, I-I can't do it anymore!" Brittany responded. "You skipped one date too many."

"I said I was sorry" said Alvin.

"Yeah, I am too." Brittany's eyes filled with tears. "Because we're through, for good!"

She started walking.

"But I _love_ you" Alvin said softly.

Brittany stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"Goodbye, Alvin" she said and left the room.

Alvin got mad, really mad.

He completely trashed his room, throwing books and sheets and anything he could lift.

He was about to throw a pencil but it felt heavy and he dropped it.

Alvin fell to his knees and bursted into tears.

Simon and Theodore ran into the room and their jaws dropped.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"Brittany… she dumped me" Alvin answered through sobs.

"Again?" Theodore asked.

"No! Last time I dumped _her_! Get your facts right!" Alvin snapped before breaking down again.

Theodore was hurt but he knew his brother was hurting more.

"What was different about this breakup than all the others that would make you cry?" Simon questioned, helping him up.

"Because this was the _last_ one, Simon. She wants me out of her life now. Damn it, I screwed up so bad!" Alvin wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, Alvin" Theodore said sympathetically.

Alvin sighed.

Alvin's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Hey, Ryan" Alvin sniffled.

"Dude, have you been crying?" Ryan asked.

"No…" Alvin lied.

"What's wrong?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Britt broke up with me" Alvin told him, not really knowing why he did.

Ryan snickered.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh! I gave you a wedgie before and I can do it again!" Alvin yelled.

"Alright, Jeez. I just wanted to know if you were coming to my party tonight, but if you're not up to it…" Ryan says.

"No, I wanna come!" Alvin said.

"Yeah, get your mind off things, meet new people, have some fun. Get here by seven" Ryan told him.

"I'll be there!" Alvin hung up.


	2. Stoned

_**Ch. 2- Stoned**_

Alvin went to Ryan's party.

He danced and sang karaoke, but he'd always bring Brittany as his date.

He sat by the window as tears refilled his eyes.

Ryan came to him.

"Alvin, I got you something" Ryan said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Alvin asked, quickly drying his eyes.

"Beer" Ryan showed him two bottles of beer.

"Beer? No, I-I can't. if I go home drunk, my dad will _kill_ me!" Alvin says.

"It's scientifically to make you feel better, so drink up" Ryan stated.

"Okay, maybe just a sip" Alvin agreed and took the bottle.

Alvin ended up drinking all of it.

Even though it was only one bottle, he's just a chipmunk eight inches tall; he was completely wasted.

He was dancing with other people that were high and saying weird things.

"Hey, Veronica, isn't that the girl you think is soo cute?" he asked pointing to a blond girl.

"Alvin!" Veronica blushed "you said you wouldn't tell that I was gay!"

"Oops!" Alvin chuckled as she ran out of the house.

"Everyone! When I say party, you say Alvin!" Alvin said.

"Party!"

"Alvin!"

"Party!"

"Alvin!"

* * *

Alvin came home.

"Dave! I'm HOME!" Alvin yelled followed by a giggle.

"Alvin?" Dave came out of his office to find his drunk son mumbling things.

Dave could smell beer in his breath.

"Alvin your high!" Dave said.

"Nah, I'm fine… where's the music?" Alvin started wandering around the room.

Dave picked him up.

"Hi, Dave! Were you here the whole time?" Alvin asked.

"Dave, I feel nauseous. Can you…" Alvin says drifting off slightly.

"Yeah" Dave responded.

Dave brought him to the toilet and set him on the seat.

"Thank yo-" Alvin began to vomit.

Dave rubbed his back.

Alvin finished and wiped his mouth.

Dave flushed the toilet and cradled Alvin.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

Alvin shrugged.

Alvin hopped out of Dave's arms and went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked as he followed his son to J's bedroom door.

"J? is she here?" Alvin asked, staring at the door.

"No, Alvin, she's at home" Dave answered.

Alvin frowned and made 'the eyes.'

"Why can't she live here? We made her her own room." Alvin said.

"Because she has her own house in the real world" Dave replied.

"When is she coming back?" Alvin says.

"Why do you want to see her so badly?" Dave wondered.

Alvin shrugged.

"She's by best friend. I haven't seen her in a while. I guess I just miss her" he replied.

Alvin leaned against the door as his eyes watered.

"Why doesn't she come as often as she used to? Doesn't she still love me?" Alvin asked.

"Of course she loves you, Alvin. She just gets busy sometimes" Dave answered.

"Do you think she misses me as much as I miss her? Or thinks about me when she's gone?" Alvin pressed his paw against the pink sparkly J on the door.

"I'm sure of it." Dave said and Alvin smiled.

Alvin yawned.

"Let's get you to bed" Dave scooped Alvin up and brought him to his bed.

Simon was reading to Theodore.

"Hey, guys!" Alvin greeted.

"Hey, Alvin" his brothers returned.

"Alvin needs to get some rest" Dave says.

"Why? it's still kinda early" Theodore asked.

"Is he sick?" Simon questioned.

"Drunk" Dave answered.

"What?!" the boys asked.

"Hush people! I got a headache! Dave, is the party over yet?" Alvin whined.

The boys looked at each other and then Alvin.

"It's over, Alvin" said Dave and placed him in his bed.

"I love my bed" Alvin said, digging his face in the pillow.

"We'll go to the living room so we don't disturb Alvin." Simon said as he and Theodore left.

"Night-night, bros!" Alvin sat up and waved to them.

"Yeah, night-night, Alvin" Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"The world is spinning" Alvin giggled.

"Lay down, Alvin" Dave said.

"Laying down" Alvin laid back and closed his eyes.

Dave covered him with the blanket and gently rubbed his back. He sighed.

"Oh, Alvin. What on earth possessed you to drink?" Dave asked.

"Brittany broke up with me" Alvin mumbled, half-asleep.

"Oh…" Dave understood now. Alvin tried to drown is sorrows of the breakup in beer. And wanted J to comfort him.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? X-D**


	3. Comforting

**_Ch. 3- Comforting_**

Dave left Alvin to rest and pulled out his phone.

In the real world, J was watching TV when her phone rang.

"Hey, Dave. Is Alvin alright?" J asked.

"How did you know?" Dave questioned.

"I could feel it" J answered.

"Brittany broke up with him. He got so upset he started drinking and now he's drunk." Dave explained.

"What now?!" J was shocked.

"Yeah, and I called you cuz he went by your guest room and stared at it for a while." Says Dave.

"Okay… did he say anything?" J asked.

"First he asked me if you were there. When I said no, he looked so sad, like a lost puppy. He asked me why you couldn't live here and when were you coming back. I asked him why he wanted to see you and he said that he missed you." Dave said.

"Awe" J said.

"He looked like he wanted to cry. He starts asking if you still love him." Dave says.

"I do love him!" J responded, stunted Alvin would think otherwise.

"I know; he just misses you. He also asked if you missed him just as much or if you think about him" Dave added.

"Of course I miss him and I think about him all the time! God, these questions make me sad! Can I come over?" J asked.

"Please!" Dave replied.

* * *

J flew through her portal to the movie world.

She went to the boys' room to find Alvin awake, murmuring things.

"J!" he exclaimed "You're back!"

J shrank to his sized and hugged him.

"Alvin, you know I love you, right? Just cuz I'm on another world doesn't change that" J assured.

"I know, I know. I'm just glad you're here" Alvin hugged her tighter.

Alvin pulled from the hug and stared at her.

"What?" J asked.

"I'm looking at you. A lot can change in three months." Alvin said.

"Well?" J says.

"You are still gorgeous, gorgeous" Alvin complemented followed by a girly giggle.

"And you are still drunk" J said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Alvin says.

"How much did you drink?" asked J.

"One… bottle" Alvin giggled.

J gasped.

"Baby, that's a lot for one little chipmunk" she said and coughed. "I can smell it in your breath. What is that? Blue Moon?"

Alvin nodded.

"You want some? Cuz I think it's coming back up!" Alvin puked on her.

"Gross!" J yelped.

Alvin giggled and J grunted.

J cleaned up everything with a little magic.

"Go to sleep. I won't bother you." J said, getting up.

"Awe, I like when _you_ bother me. Besides if you leave now, I might not see you again for another three months. You're like my sister, you can't just keep leaving me" Alvin whimpered.

"Okay, I'll stay, but you gotta go to sleep" J said.

"Deal!" Alvin agreed.

J got in bed with him and he put his arms around her, resting his head on her chest.

J kissed his forehead.

"Love you, babe" she says

"I love you too, sis" Alvin returned.

They fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Alvin woke up to find J staring at him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You were totally stoned. Do you remember anything from last night?" J replied.

"Um, Ryan gave me beer, I accidentally told people that Reynolds was gay…" Alvin said.

"Alvin, Vivi wasn't out yet!" J scolded.

"She is now… Anyway, I came home and threw up and I went to your door I talked about you then you came to see me and that's what I remember" says Alvin.

"Do you remember puking on me?" J asked.

"I what?!" Alvin gasped.

"Yeah, you thought it was soo funny" J rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Alvin apologized.

"It's fine, I cleaned it all up" J rubbed his head.

"Yeah, you always take care of me" Alvin smiled, holding her hand.

"You wanna tell me why you were drinking?" J asked.

"Brittany dumped me" Alvin whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby. But drinking is not the solution." J says.

Alvin looked down.

"Hey, it's alright, everyone makes mistakes" J reassured.

Alvin hopped to her arms and started crying.

"Was Dave mad? I can't get in trouble after everything that happened with Britt" he sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay. Dave sounded more concerned than angry." J told him.

"I was such an idiot! I blew off another date and I lost the only girl my life!" Alvin whimpered.

"Excuse me?" J said. "What am I?"

"One of the girls in my life" Alvin corrected.

"And then I trashed myself and said stupid things." Alvin says.

"Yeah, you are idiot! Wow!" J joked.

Alvin was too vulnerable and wept harder.

"No, no, baby. Oh, I'm sorry" J held him close.

Alvin kept crying.

"How about we go to a movie? Your choice." J offered.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" Alvin cheered up a little.

* * *

At the theater, J shrank and sat in the same seat as Alvin.

Alvin smiled at her and pulled her closer.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

This kiss felt different to Alvin. He had a feeling in his stomach he couldn't get rid of.

* * *

After the movie, they went for ice cream.

"I'll let you choose whatever you want, on me" J said.

"But the movie was on you, let this be on me" Alvin argued.

"Isn't there anything you've learned since you met me?" asked J.

"I can't argue with you cuz you'll always win" Alvin said.

"We'll share" J says and let Alvin climb to her shoulder.

"Thank you" J said, taking the chocolate ice cream she had ordered.

Alvin giggled as he ate his ice cream.

"Oh, it's all over your face!" J laughed.

"You want a chocolate kiss?" Alvin puckered his lips.

"Alvin don't!" J warned.

Alvin didn't listen. He ran up her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"No! Hey!" J whined and wiped the chocolate off her face.

Alvin fell on his back, laughing.

"Very funny, Alvin." J rolled her eyes.

J picked him up and cleaned his face.

"Let's walk home." She says and Alvin nodded.

* * *

"So what do you want to do you want to do when we get home?" J asked.

"Y-You mean you're staying?" Alvin hopped up with excitement.

"Yeah, I realized I haven't really been there for you like I promised. And I love you, lil buddy" J replied.

"If this is about what I said when I was drunk…" Alvin said.

"It's true though. I _don't_ come as often as I used to and I miss you too" J stated.

"Okay!" Alvin responded.

J pressed a kiss to the chipmunk's forehead.

"I got lipstick on your head!" She laughed.

Alvin looked up and laughed as well.

* * *

J hung out with Alvin for the next few days, comforting him when he felt sad and missed Brittany.

* * *

 **Alvin and J are getting really close, huh? The next chapter Alvin will finally realize how he feels... and then some.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **X-D**


	4. Wandering Lips

**_Ch. 4- Wondering Lips_**

Alvin and J were playing a board game.

"I win!" J exclaimed.

"Awe nuts!" Alvin pouted.

"I'm gonna go get a snack before bed. You want anything?" J asked, getting up.

"Nah, I'm good" said Alvin.

Alvin stared at her in the kitchen, feeling slightly nauseous. He was confused.

 _"I haven't felt this way since Brittany… WAIT A FLIPPIN' MINUTE! Do I love J? I know I love J, that goes without saying. But do I love her, love her? Oh my Damn! What if I do? She would never feel the same, would she?"_ Alvin thought.

Alvin felt woozy and sat down.

"Hey, you okay?" J asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" he replied nervously.

"C'mon, it's time for bed" J scooped him up, cradling him.

She placed him in bed and got his night shirt for him.

Alvin took off his sweater to put on his night shirt.

J buttoned it up.

 _"I'm not in love with J. I probably just miss Brittany and J's been here for me, that's all"_ Alvin says in thought.

Then J took off her shirt and Alvin's eyes widened.

 _"Or maybe not..."_ Alvin thought.

He'd seen J undress herself before but this time his eyes were glued to her body.

Then her jeans.

Alvin felt tortured. He fell in love with her girlish curves and skinny waist.

J sat on the bed.

"Can you unclip this, Alvin?" she asked, moving her hair to the side.

"Sure" Alvin replied nervously and unclipped the back of her red bra.

 _"Why is she doing this to me!?"_ Alvin yelled in his head.

J's back faced Alvin. He wanted her to turn around so badly.

 _"Snap out of it, Alvin. This is wrong! S-She's like my sister! But then again, she's not. Shut up, SHUT UP!"_ Alvin fought with himself.

J got her PJ's on and Alvin felt a little better.

J noticed something was bothering Alvin.

"What's wrong, lil bro?" she asked, sitting beside him.

Alvin sighed.

 _"God, this girl can see right into my soul! But that's why I love her… Should I tell her how I feel? No, I can't do that!"_ Alvin thought.

"Um, I just really miss Brittany. And we live in the same house! She won't talk to me, or look at me. F*** that girl won't breathe the same air as me!" Alvin hugged his knees.

 _"That's the truth! Every part of my body misses Brittany. The way she'd touch me and it'd hurt, but in a good way."_ Alvin said in thought.

"Awe, I'm sorry, baby" J shrank.

"Do you think I'll ever get her back?" Alvin asked.

"I'm sure of it. She's your female counterpart, you belong together." J told him.

Alvin smiled.

J hugged him and Alvin loved feeling so close to her.

When they pulled, Alvin stared into her green eyes for a moment.

He hesitated before pressing a kiss to her lips.

J was caught by surprise. She groaned and quickly pulled away.

"Alvin?" she said still processing what had just happened. She felt her lips. "Did you just kiss me?"

Alvin's eyes watered.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, J. I can't believe I just did that. Oh, my God!" Alvin covered his face.

"It's okay, Alvin. Can you tell me when you started to feel this way?" J asked.

"The movies, I think. Or the board game. Or maybe when you were changing? Or maybe I always loved you and just didn't know…" Alvin started to cry.

"You always loved me?" J asked, shocked.

"Every time I fell you were there to pick me up. When Ronald was hurting me, you helped me through the pain. Every time I needed help, you were the one I wanted to talk to. The first thing I said to you was a flirt. And the last few days we've gotten so close." Alvin sniffled.

"Okay, but maybe you're just trying to replace Brittany with me. You miss her Alvin. Plus, this is the longest you've gone without doing it with her." J pointed out.

"You know… You're probably right. I've just been torturing myself all… all night" Alvin agreed through sobs.

"Yeah" said J.

"I'm sorry I kissed you… I-I thought I'd never hafta say that again after… truth or dare..." Alvin said.

"I never thought I'd hafta say this again after that either. But I love you so much, Alvin but not like that." J returned.

"I know, I just really miss her, J" Alvin sobbed.

"Okay, C'mere." J held out her arms.

"Really? Last time I kissed you, you couldn't look at me. You locked yourself in the bathroom and cried for a half hour." Alvin recalled.

"Yeah, well, that's when we were kids and I thought you guys just wanted to make uncomfortable; it worked." J explained. "Now we grew up, and you thought it meant something to you. You're vulnerable and you need a hug, so c'mere."

Alvin threw his arms around her and cried into her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I… was confused. It was… a mistake." Alvin sniffed.

"Shh. Stop apologizing. We can put it behind us, okay?" she stroked his back.

Alvin nodded.

J sat him on her lap and gently rocked him as he wept.

"Shh, shh." J said. "I'm gonna talk to Brittany. I brought you two together once, I can do it again, and I will."

"She won't *sob* listen. Stubborn bitch!" Alvin said, suddenly angry.

"Alvin, be nice! Probably another reason she broke up with you." J said and immediately regretted it.

Alvin broke down all over again.

"God, now I'm the bitch. I'm sorry, baby" J caressed his cheek.

Alvin stared at her concerned face as he cried his heart out to her.

"You know, after all these years, you still have cheese ball breath." J commented.

Alvin stopped crying for a moment and laughed.

"There's that laugh I love so much" J tickled him.

"Stop! Peeeaaasee! You're gonna make me pee!" Alvin joked.

J stopped tickling him and kissed his forehead.

She laid down with him.

"I love you, babe" she said, throwing the covers over them.

"I love you too" Alvin returned, snuggling into J's chest.

* * *

 **Ideas a welcome! You will get credit.**

 **For people that are looking forward to _Road Chip w J,_ I'm taking a little break to finish this story. I don't now when I will continue of when it will be published. But it WILL be published before the end of Summer.**


	5. Fill-In chapter

_**Ch. 5- Fill-In**_

"Goodbye, Alvin" Brittany walked out of Alvin's room, with tears in her eyes.

She heard Alvin screaming as things were thrown around the room.

Brittany hopped to her room and to her bed, bawling.

"Hey, Britt" Eleanor said gently "You okay?"

"No! Why can't Alvin say he's gonna go on a date with me and mean it?" Brittany asked, hugging her pillow.

"Because he's a boy and boys are weird." Eleanor answered.

Brittany kept crying.

"You did the right thing. He wasn't making you happy anymore" Jeanette hopped to the bed.

"I'm not happy with or without him" Brittany whimpered.

"Well, Alvin's going to Ryan's party tonight, maybe we should get out of the house too" Jean suggested.

"Maybe…" Brittany replied.

"Yeah, we could go to the movies or shopping or to a nice restaurant." Eleanor says.

"Or all of them. Whatever you want, Brittany." Jeanette added.

"Yeah" said Eleanor

Brittany smiled.

They decided to do everything. First they went to the mall and then they went to see a movie before dinner.

"Today was soo fun!" Brittany exclaimed, lying back on her bed.

Simon and Theodore knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Eleanor.

Simon and Theodore hopped in.

"Hey, we wanted to how you're doing, Brittany" Simon says.

Brittany frowned, she had just got Alvin out of her head.

"Well, that depends. How is Alvin doing?" Brittany responded.

"Not well" Simon replied.

"Yeah he destroyed our room and broke down after you left." Theodore added.

Brittany sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not great either, but this is for the best." Brittany replied.

"Hey, I know!" Jeanette spoke up. "Let's call J. She's the perfect person to tell you everything will be okay."

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in forever." Eleanor agreed.

"Okay" Brittany pulled out her phone and heard J's phone go off.

"Wait. Is she here already?" Brittany asked.

They followed the noise to the chipmunks' room to find it buzzing on the night table.

Alvin and J were fast asleep together on Alvin's bed.

They went back to the Chipettes' room.

"She already came here and was comforting Alvin? J never even came to see how I was?" Brittany sniffled.

"Typical J. When her little Alvin is sad, she drops everything and everyone to be with him." Simon scoffed.

"Simon!" Jeanette scolded.

"It's true and you know it is! Alvin was always her favorite" Simon shot back.

"And you are too so don't argue with us right now, Jean" Brittany said.

Jeanette looked down.

"Maybe she'll talk to you tomorrow" Theodore says.

"Yeah" Brittany said.

* * *

In the morning, Brittany wanted to talk to J but She had already gone out with Alvin.

Brittany blinked away tears and moped back to her room.

* * *

The next few days, J never acknowledged Brittany or any of the chipmunks other than Alvin.

* * *

 **Munkfeavor76 wanted me to tell how Brittany was dealing with the situation so I made a fill-in chapter. But This story was mainly supposed to be about Alvin and J. I feel like I could change the last chapter a bit and add another one before this one. I don't know maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

 **X-D**


	6. Happy Ending

_**Ch. 6-Happy Ending**_

Alvin woke up and looked around; no one was there.

"Did I scare her away?" Alvin asked.

Alvin's eyes filled with tears and they started to fall.

J came in and held him with care.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

"I-I thought you left me" Alvin sobbed.

"Oh! No, baby. I wouldn't just leave you, ever" J placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

Alvin pulled from the hug and wiped his face.

He lied back down and fell asleep.

J was about to fall back to sleep as well, but there was a soft knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal a sobbing Brittany with red puffy eyes and tear streaks down her face.

J picked her up.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" asked J.

"What do you think is wrong?!" Brittany snapped.

"Shh" J stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"You-you don't even care anymore!" Brittany squeaked.

"What?" J was shocked.

"Simon was right! Typical J. All you care about is *sob* Alvin and you never thought once *sob* about how I was feeling!" she went on.

"Typical J? Simon? Wha? Britt…" J was interrupted.

"Not only me but Simon and Theodore *sob* Jeanette and Eleanor *sob* love and need you too!" Brittany raved and ranted in tears.

J held her close.

"Shh. I love you too, Britt." J said.

"So why didn't you come see me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Dave called me. He was concerned about him so I came over. Alvin was drunk and depressed. I just wanted to make him feel better." J replied.

"Alvin was drunk?" Brittany questioned.

"Yup. Tried to drown himself in Blue Moon." J answered. "He really misses you. I think he cried off a few ounces."

"Yeah, so did I." Brittany said.

"You should take him back" J stated.

"I don't know. Alvin was a real ****!" Brittany crossed her arms.

"But don't you love him? You're not only hurting Alvin, you're hurting yourself." J told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Brittany said.

"C'mon" J went in the room with her in her palms.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Alvin woke up and turned to her, but before he could say anything, her lips crashed into his.

Alvin was caught by surprise, but deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her hair.

J knew where this was going and decided to leave them alone.

Alvin broke from the kiss and hopped to J.

"Wait! Thank you for being here for me." Alvin kissed J's cheek.

"Anytime, Alvin." J returned "Now go 'have fun' with Brittany. I gotta have a chat with Simon."

J left and Alvin went back to the bed.

 _ **I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love**_

 _ **I need your love**_

"How much did you miss me?" Brittany asked between kissing Alvin.

"A lot" Alvin answered.

Brittany stopped kissing him to take off her dress.

"How much did you miss this?" Brittany asked.

"Even more!" Alvin took off his sweater.

 _ **I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so out of sea  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again**_

J went to the Chipettes' bedroom.

"J!" the Chipettes, Simon, and Theodore exclaimed.

J had an angry yet hurt look on her face.

"What's wrong, J?" asked Theodore.

"Simon?! Typical J doesn't care about anyone but Alvin?! Really?!" J yelled.

Simon looked down.

 _ **I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I go alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love**_

 _ **I need your love**_

Nothing but sheets between Alvin and Brittany.

Neither of them cared about breathing, they continued to kiss, their tongues linked together.

 _ **Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I never make it out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**_

 _ **And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again**_

"You were never supposed to hear that" Simon says softly.

"Oh, so it makes it okay to say things like that behind my back?!" J snapped.

The others watched, eating a bag of potato chips.

"I'm sorry, J. I was jealous, okay? And none of us have seen you in three months. You were here but you weren't. How was I supposed to feel?" Simon frowned.

"I love you, Simon. I love all of you and don't forget it." Said J.

They had a group hug.

 _ **I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love**_

Alvin and Brittany slept peacefully with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 _I Need Your Love_

 **Happy ending! Tell me if you can come up with a title for this chapter. Or a better name for the whole story.**

 **X-D**


End file.
